The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Often, software applications that display interactive digital maps on mobile devices cache, or temporarily store in memory, certain map content. Such cached map data is easily and efficiently retrieved by the mobile device and can be displayed in near real-time on a display device. For example, a mobile device may cache information about points of interest (POIs), such as addresses, phone numbers, pictures, etc. However, servers, from which map data is distributed, update map data on a normal basis, and, as a result, the map data cached in the memory of a mobile device can be out-of-date or inconsistent with map data distributed by a server.